1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the condensation of vapor in industrial processes, by means of a plate type condenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industrial applications, the vapor or steam produced in an evaporator is subsequently condensed for removal from the system, re-use of water or for some other reason. For example, surface condensers used in evaporator systems in the pulp and paper industry allow re-use of warm condenser water recovered from steam.
When steam or other vapor to be condensed carries components in the vapor phase that are more volatile than the water or other substances comprising the principal constituent to be recovered by condensation, one way to treat the vapor is to fully condense everything, including the more highly volatile materials, often, by subcooling to a considerable degree.
Evaporator and condenser systems in several kinds have been illustrated in FIG. 11-17 at page 11-25 of Perry's Chemical Engineer's Handbook, Fourth Edition, 1963.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,954 to Cantrell relates to a distillation process and shows a condensation section having upper and lower condensation chambers separated by a horizontal wall or baffle intended to separate less volatile from more volatile components of vapor being condensed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,392 shows an evaporator having a vertically disposed baffle dividing a heating space; and plate type heat exchangers have been described in C. F. Rosenblad's U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,469.
There is considerable experience and other published information relating to industrial heat exchange technology in general, and more particularly to surface condensers of various kinds. Yet no fully satisfactory system for the effective separation of condensate in a plate type heat exchanger to concentrate the more volatile components of steam or other vapor being condensed from those that are less volatile has achieved wide industrial acceptance. The present invention overcomes difficulties of prior art systems and provides a highly effective method and apparatus for selective condensation.